Te he echado de menos
by HarukaHyuga
Summary: Nos damos cuenta de lo importante que es algo cuando no lo tenemos. Tanto tiempo sin ella... NEJITEN.


**¡Hola! Primer fic que publico aquí, cómo no, NejiTen. Puse la radio, y estaba una canción de mismo título que este fic. Entonces, mi sentido NejiTen me ordenaba que hiciera un fanfic sobre aquello, y, aunque no es un songfic, se me ocurrió gracias a la canción. Me parece cortito, pero bueno, es un One-shot. ¡Espero que os guste, y comentéis!**

* * *

**Te he echado de menos.**

Son cosas que, por tontas que parezcan, no se olvidan. Bien dicen que comenzamos a valorar la importancia de las cosas que tenemos cuando nos faltan, y eso mismo viví cuando tenía 15 años. Vivimos... Simplemente vivimos, sin pensar en todas las cosas que hacemos. Es más, creo que solamente cuando necesitamos tomar decisiones importantes es cuando pensamos lo que podemos hacer, lo mejor para nosotros. Peleas estúpidas, todos hemos tenido alguna. Lo malo es cuando de algo tan pequeño, alguien crea un mundo, y esa pelea se vuelve algo insoportable. Lee, Tenten y yo habíamos discutido, sí, no era muy extraño en un equipo de locos como el mío. Pero al final siempre era Tenten la que tenía que pedir perdón, aunque ella tuviese toda la razón. Lee cegado por todo lo que decía Gai, y yo tan orgulloso como siempre, al menos ahora me he dado cuenta de cuál era mi actitud. Tsunade nos mandói una mision a Tenten y a mí, y aunque todo parecía haberse calmado, Tenten pidió ir sola. Tsunade no consideraba la misión complicada, simplemente, larga. Así que aceptó la propuesta de Tenten, y así, sin despedirse de nosotros, se fue.

Llegaba algo tarde. Podía haber esperado un día normal de entrenamiento, pero aquello era diferente. Llevaba sin verla cinco meses, lo que era bastante extraño para mí. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, lo cierto era que la había echado de menos. Durante algún tiempo había pensado en todo lo vivido, como aquellas tardes en las que yo quería estar tranquilo, pero al parecer, mi queridísima compañera no, y no dejaba de hablar. La verdad es que aunque algunas conversaciones eran algo estresantes, normalmente me hacían sentir bien y pasar el rato. Yo no la respondía, y al principio se enfadaba, pero después continuaba contando cosas. Y si yo alguna vez necesité contar algo, aunque pocas veces se haya dado eso, Tenten era la persona que me escuchaba. También estuve pensando en sus intentos fallidos por ganarme en algún entrenamiento, ya que más que entrenamiento parecían peleas reales. Pero sus armas nunca me hacían nada, lo que me hacía reír, y, especialmente su cara de enfado.

Aquel día estaba cansado de esperar, así que me senté bajo un árbol que tenía justo al lado. ¿Cómo era posible que la misión de Tenten fuera tan larga, y además, tardara tanto en llegar? Al menos, sabíamos con certeza que volvería ese día, ya que nos lo había comunicado la misma Tsunade. Miré a mi izquierda, y me encontré a dos... cosas verdes entrenando. Nunca se cansarían.

Y mientras observaba como mi enérgico maestro peleaba con mi entusiasmado compañero, me vino a la mente la primera vez que estuve celoso de alguien. Fue cuando Gai sensei, necesitaba ''hablar con alguien que no fuera Lee de algo'', y me eligió a mí. Estuvo discutiendo él solo sobre si Sakura sería una buena pareja para Lee, y me contó que un buen día en que yo no estaba, Tenten se sonrojó viendole entrenar. Ese fue uno de los momentos en que más extraño me sentí. Esas cosas no me importaban, pero, por primera vez en mi vida, me vi a mi mismo inferior a Lee. Un tiempo después comenzaron los rumores entre nuestros amigos sobre si Tenten me prefería a mí, o le prefería a él, y lo cierto es que la mayoría defendían que estaba enamorada de mí. Ella estaba de los nervios al ver aquella situación, cómo prácticamente todo el pueblo hablaba de ella. Y por eso decidió durante algún tiempo dejar de hablarnos para que se acallaran las sospechas, lo que provoco una estúpida rivalidad en el equipo.

De mis pensamientos me sacó la voz de Ino, que había llegado hasta allí para informar a Lee y a Gai de que la Hokage les necesitaba. Lo último que escuché antes de quedarme solo, fue a Ino deseándome suerte, lo cierto es que no se para qué. Me puse de pie y seguí esperando, lo que unos minutos después se vio recompensado. Cuando ya casi se escondía el sol, reconocí una sombra, inconfundible por aquel peinado poco común. Cuando pude distinguir su rostro, lo que sin duda más destacaban era su gran sonrisa y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. Me quedé quieto, y ella aceleró el paso hasta tal punto que dejó de caminar para acercarse a mí corriendo.

—¡NEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIIIII! —gritó, exagerando demasiado tanto la letra E como la I.

Cuando ya estuvo cerca, se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme. Ella siempre fue una chica que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, y en ocasiones hacía o decía cosas sin pensar en las reacciones de los demás. Pero dejé mi frialdad a un lado y correspondí tranquilo el abrazo.

Me observó feliz, y yo miré a otro lado, porque intuía, por el calor, que mis mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, y no quería que ella se diera cuenta, sin contar con que mi piel es bastante blanca y se notaría aún más. Pero aún así me podía ver, y con aquella voz mezcla entre dulce e infantil, me habló:

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Neji! ¡Bueh! ¡Tan calladocomo siempre! Y que sepas, que aunque no me hayas pedido perdón, yo te perdono lo que pasó. —rió. —¿Sabes por qué? Te he echado de menos.

—Eh... —no supe que decir, así que me limite a decir la verdad. —Y yo a ti.

Busqué la manera de decirlo con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles, y esa era. Con aquello, su sonrisa se hizo más grande aún, y me abrazó de nuevo. Aquel día sí que supe lo que era ser feliz.

* * *

**Ya está :'D Y como no tengo más que decir, me despido. ¡Adiós!**


End file.
